The present invention relates to a charge-transfer switched-capacity filter.
Switched-capacity filters are known particularly from two articles in the American review "IEEE Journal of Solid-State Circuits", volume SC-12, No. 6, Dec. 1977, pages 592 to 608.
Switched-capacity filters comprise generally an amplifier associated with a network of resistors and capacities in which each resistor is formed by the series connection of two MOS switches and by a capacity between the common point between these switches and a reference voltage.